Hogwarts and Beyond with the Weasleys'
by georgeweasley16
Summary: Kate goes to Hogwarts the same year that the twins arrive. Kate is different from most people. Her parents are Sirius Black and Amelia Gaunt. She was adopted by the Grangers. What happens when she becomes friends with the twins? Will people like her for who she really is? Rated M for safety and later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

Chapter 1  
I just turned 11 and it has been the weirdest day. I found out that I'm a witch and that I'm not actually Kathleen Granger, I'm actually Kathleen Black. I'm the daughter of a murder. Everything makes more sense to me. My hair which changes color which can happen in the wizarding world but it is still quite rare. Being a seer (having the ability to predict the future) is another quality that is rare in this new and fantastic world. I have another quality that nobody else has in the wizarding world which my new world is called; i can communicate to the dead even if they decide not to return to Earth as ghosts. I found all these things out from my mother when my adopted father locked me in a room. My mother is dead, she was killed around the time my father went to jail. My adoptive father is part of my Mother's family but my mother was adopted into that family. My mother was really a Gaunt but they wanted to give her a better life so her parents put her up for adoption and the Grangers adapted her then later myself as their own. I hate the Grangers except for their daughter Hermione. Sadly i will be called Kathleen Granger in school but I guess I will have to deal, even though they will think I'm a muggle born not a pureblood.  
Kate sighs. "Why do I have to be locked in this damn room."  
"Because dad doesn't want you to leave Kat" the only person that I will let call me Kat is Hermione. Hermione is standing outside my bedroom.  
" 'Mione I have to leave. That's where I belong and he isn't my father" Slowly my hair starts turning red with anger. The only reason my quality is rare because my hair changes with my mood but it can change when I want it to as well.  
" I know Kat but I want you to stay here!"  
" 'Mione I will be back every summer. I promise!"  
" Really?"  
" Do I ever break a promise?"  
" No you don't" she sighed.  
" Thats right and i never will. Now do you want to help me pack? The school sent me all the books I might need because I live in the muggle world"  
" Yeah I will help you Kat"  
Hermione unlocked the door and walked into the room. When she walked in a hand-shaped mark on Kate's face where she was smacked.  
" Kat is Dad is hurting you again!?"  
" I will be fine 'Mione but if he starts hurting you, promise me you will send me a letter"  
" I will Kat, I will"  
3 WEEKS LATER  
I walk into Kings Cross Station. The Grangers have already left me to find out where I will nerd to go.  
" It's going to be another tough year. Loner again because of my unique qualities" I think to myself. Just then I see a family of red-haired children and can hear the mother say " All these muggles around come now children, we have to be quick to get through the gate" I walk over.  
" Excuse me but do you now how to get to platform 9 and 3/4?"  
" Oh yes dear follow are a first year, yes?"  
Kate nods her head.  
" So are my boys. They are twins. This is Fred and George"  
"Hi I'm Kate"  
"I'm Fred" "and I'm George Weasley"  
I knew that I would be able to tell them apart easily due to my unique quality if seeing dead people can detect people's souls and know where they are always so now I will never get them confused. I call it the soul detector. Every soul is unique even with twins and that's why I'm able to see the dead because it's their souls that I see, not their bodies.  
" Do you want to sit on the train with us?" the boys ask in unison  
"Sure. How do you get through?"  
" Oh dear you just run through that wall right there and you come out on the other side" answers Mrs. Weasley with a smile.  
I have a confused look on my face but believe Mrs. Weasley anyway.  
"Here why don't you go after Fred and George"  
"Okay"  
Fred and George smile then run through one after the other going straight through. I hesitate and run through coming out on the other side to pair of grinning twins.  
" So what do you think Kate?" said George  
" It was awesome!"  
" Good. We have done it for years because we have 5 other siblings." said Fred  
" 5! I only have a younger sister! But I'm a muggle born so she might not come here" I said sadly. I secretly hope to have Hermione here so I can be with her more as well as to get here away from her father. She doesn't turn 11 for another 2 years so I won't find out until then. So I hope that Hermione would be safe until then.  
" Well maybe she will!"  
"yeah that would be awesome!" I smile at what they say. The rest of the weasleys show up and I meet the rest of them. After Fred and George say goodbye to their family we board the train and find a compartment. Someone comes up and asks if he can sit with us.  
" I'm Lee Jordan." said Lee  
" I'm Kate Granger" My hair gets little dots of gold and red in it. The gold is embarrassment for using the last name of a muggle and red is for anger towards the last name. The dots mean that I'm only slightly feeling emotion but when it increases it turns to stripes and then it fully becomes that color.  
"I'm Fred Weasley and this is my twin George."  
" Hey Kate what's up with your hair?" asked George  
My hair goes back to brown but then immediately becomes full gold.  
" You are a Metamorphmagus! Why didn't you tell us?" smiled Fred.  
" Because I didn't know what I was. I thought it was weird and nobody would like me for it" I answered shyly hair still gold.  
" That's the coolest thing I've ever seen!" said Lee, Fred and George in unison.  
"Really?"  
"Yes!"  
"well let me show you what else I can do" I announce with a smirk. For the rest of the ride we fooled around and decided on pranks that we can pull on other students when we get to Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi Guys GW16 here. I haven't really gotten any reviews but i decided to post a chapter anyway. But first if you like **True Blood **please go check out my biggest supporter and best friend **Trubie74. **She wrote a new story like me recently and it is called **Death Before Sunset. **Go check it out! **

Chapter 2: The Sorting

"First Years, First 'ears over here" yells a giant like man as I get off the train. I walk over to him.  
"Looks like I have all of you. Now I'm Hagrid and we will be getting to Hogwarts on these boats."  
I lost George and Fred when I got off the train. I get into a boat with two other people a boy and a girl they seem really nice.  
"Hi I'm Kathleen Granger but you can call me Kate. What are your names?"  
"Hi Kate. Nice to meet you. I'm Angelina Johnson"  
"And I'm Oliver Wood. Nice to meet the both of you."  
"Nice to meet you guys also" I say. Then the boats stop and we get off. We head up to the castle and we wait outside some doors. I stand with Angelina and Oliver when someone grabs me from behind.  
"Found You"  
"GEORGE! Don't do that you scared me a little"  
"Sorry. So who are these people?"  
George still holds me around my waist. I like his arms around me it comforts me.  
"Well this is Angelina Johnson and Oliver Wood. Angelina and Oliver this is George and next to him is his twin Fred. On the other side of Fred is Lee."  
When I finish introducing the doors open.  
"Hello Boys and Girls. Welcome to Hogwarts. I'm Professor McGonagall. Tonight everybody is sorted into four different houses. The house is Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor and Slytherin. Once you sorted into a house you can not leave that house. The people in your particular house will become your family. You may have friends in other houses. And last but to least every house has a head of house. The heads of house are there to watch over you and for you to talk to them. They are also teachers in the school. The heads of house ate Professor Sprout in Hufflepuff, Professor Flitwick in Ravenclaw, Professor Snape in Slytherin and I am the head of house for Gryffindor. Now let's go get you sorted. Professor McGonagall heads for the door and we follow. When we get to the front she is holding a stool and an old hat. I don't really listen to the hat while it speaks.  
"Kathleen Granger"  
"Shit Shit! I don't want to go first! Why didn't I listen to the hat?" I think to myself as I walk up to the McGonagall places the hat on my head and it starts talking to me but nobody else can hear it. Thank God!  
"Ah Miss Kathleen Anne Black! Nice to finally find you here'"  
"How does this hat know my name?"  
"Ah well dear I know everything. I can also hear your thoughts so be careful on what you say. Now let's see. The blood of a Gaunt and Black run through you veins. Most of your family have been in Slytherin except your mother and father who were both in Gryffindor."  
"Then I will be in Gryffindor like my parents. I just hope I'm in the same house as George Weasley."  
"Ah some love we got here. But you will do so well in Slytherin. Green and Silver will suit you well my dear. But it seems like you are persistent so better be"  
"GRYFFINDOR"  
I get up from the stool and run over to the Gryffindor table. Angelina, Oliver, The twins and Lee join me in Gryffindor. I have a feeling it's going to be a wonderful year. After the sorting is over a tall man with a long white beard stands up.  
"Welcome First Years and Welcome Back everybody else. Just a reminder that the forbidden forest is off-limits to everyone. Classes start tomorrow so great a good night sleep when you leave the feast. Now enjoy!" Food magically appears on plates. After the meal is over a head boy leads us up to the Gryffindor common room.  
"Be Careful when you are on the stairs they like to change."  
I look at him confused but then the stairs in front of us started moving. We arrive in front of a portrait of a fat lady.  
"Password?" she bellows  
"Oh my God she talks and moves" I whisper to Angelina.  
"Yeah all photos do that here and in our world."  
"Cool"  
The head boy say the password which is 'pumpkin juice'. Every Gryffindor walk into the common room.  
"I think I'll head to bed. We have a long day tomorrow."  
"I will join you Kate" says Angelina  
"Good night girls" in unison Fred, George, Oliver and Lee.

**Please review my story. Tell me if you like hate it. Have any spelling mistakes anything it would be very helpful. and again go check out** Trubie74 story _Death before Sunset._

**~GW16**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so I wanted this chapter to be about their first lesson together but Kate was like no this is going to be about something else. So Kate took over and wrote the entire chapter. I fully understand her now and chapters may or may not be different. Hope you Enjoy!**

I wake up and look around my bedroom. I share the room with a few girls in my year. Angelina has the bed next to mine. I'm happy that I already made some friends. I start getting ready for class when I see a time table on the side of my bed. I leave it there and get dressed. When I go to leave the room I grab my books as well as the time table and walk off to the common room.

I sit down on the couch before the fireplace and read a book. The name of the book is _Abandon _by Meg Cabot. She is a muggle writer. I let my soul search the Gryffindor area. Few people are awake but there aren'tany empty beds except mine. That's not really surprising because I can't sleep late thanks to all the souls that I visit while I'm sleeping. After about half an hour everyone starts to wake up and come down to the common room. George leaves the boy's dormitory and his soul is seems verymischievous meaning that he is also. He starts coming my way, moving very slowly and quietly.

"Hello George."

"Hi Kate. How did you know I was coming?"

Shit! I shouldn't have said anything! "I saw you out of the corner of my eye**.**" God my first lie! I hate lying to people but I can't tell him yet.

"Let me see your time table**.**" George demand while reaching for it. He immediately starts comparing my table with his and Fred's.

"Do we have any classes together?"

"We have all of our classes together!"

"Yeah I'm so excited. What do we have first again?"

"Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall."

"Awesome. Fred better wake up soon so we can go to breakfast."

"Are you guys gossiping about me?" questions a smirking Fred. How did I not notice him coming? Wait I haven't detected any souls since I've been talking to George. That's very strange.

"We have been waiting for you to wake up so we can go to breakfast." responds George.

"Well what are you sitting around here for? Let's go you two. Kate put down the book and George get up." We leave the common room and head down to the Great Hall where we had the feast last night.

Sitting down at the table we start eating pancakes and bacon. I let my soul wander around the room detecting other souls. So far there are a lot of people with soul mates. Of course I would be able to detect that because**,** well**, **it has to do with souls. One I see right away is that Angelina and Fred are soul mates. That's so cute; I really hope that they end up together.

"kate. Kate. KATE!" screams Fred and George.

"Yes?"

"Wow we have been saying your name for the past 5 minutes."

"Oh I'm sorry. What did you need?"

"You got a letter from an owl."

"Really?! Cool where is it?" I look around and see an owl in front of me. The owl has a letter attached to its leg with my name on it. I smile while grabbingthe letter and open it.

Dear Kathleen,

Dumbledore told me you made it to Hogwarts safely. Now that you are in Hogwarts, I'm finallyable to introduce myself. Before I meet you in person I should probably tell you who I am. I**'**m your godfather. I will become your legal guardian when you are 12; I'm also your Uncle. My name is Remus Lupin. Your mother made a list of legal guardians for you and it is my time to take you in. You will meet me over your next break when I will speak with your current guardians. Please write me back. I would love to know more about you.

Sincerely,

Remus

I stare at the letter both shocked and excited. My hair is most definitely purple and white.

"OMG Kate your hair. Are you okay? What do those colors mean? Was there something in the letter that upset you?" asked a very worried George.

"I'm fine George. The purple is for excited and white can be scared or shocked. Don't worry I'm not scared just a little shocked. I should probably make you guys a list."

"Yeah that would be helpful. So why are you excited and shocked may I ask?"

"I have a godfather and he wants to meet me over next break. I'm so excited to meet him and shocked that I actually have a godfather. How long do we have until the first class?"

"Half an hour why?"

"I'm going to write him back**.**" I glanceback at the letter and notice something at the bottom.

P.S. This is your owl. Take good care of her. Her name is Minnie. Enjoy!

"This owl is mine! I love my Uncle Remus**.**"

"Uncle Remus is your godfather?"

"Yes. Well I'm going to back up to the tower and write him a letter; do you want to come with me?" Fred and George stand up and start for the door by the time I finish talking. While we walk back to the tower I gasp. Amemory come flying back to me. Well more like a soul memory. It is my godfather when I was about 1 before my Father was taken away and my Mother died. Wow I didn't think I could remember something like that. In the memory I there are 3 people gathered in a room. The 3 people are my godfather and my parents. My godfather picks me up and soothes me because I was crying from falling off a toy broom.

*BANG*

"Ow that hurt, I should have been paying attention." I mutter as I fall back from bumping it a wall.

"Maybe you should have Kate." laughed George. I glare up at him. I get up and start walking ahead of them. When we get to the tower and I grab a piece of parchment out of my school bag. I start writing.

Dear Uncle Remus,

Thank you for the owl and the letter. I'm really excited to meet you. After I got your letter I had a memory of you… well, of your soul. I'm sure you know all aboutthat. I hope break comes soon because I don't think I will be able to wait! So I will be moving in with you over the summer or during Christmas break? Today we have our first lessons. I will tell you about how they went later. Have a great day.

Love,

Kate

**Wow Kate is amazing. She has a really interesting mind. Well I do also. I wonder what the first lesson is going to be like. Review please. In the review tell me if you want another POV for the next chapter; also tell me how you like the new spacing. I hope it works. Tell me anything. Especially what you think about it. Sorry that it took me so long to post this. I've been so busy, I had an Ap test last week and a lot of homework and well it is also spring so things come up. I promise I will try to get the next chapter out faster!**

**~GW16**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Harry potter series. I only own Kate and any other OCs that come up. **

****************************Chapter 4: First Day***********************************

"Come on guys. We need go go go to our first lesson. We can't be late!" We started running to Transfiguration. (Was the go thing on purpose?)

"Oh thank god. We made it on time." exclaims George.

"Where is Professor McGonagall.?" I question.

"I don't know b-"

"-but we should probably take our seats." say Fred and George.

Even so I couldn't see Professor McGonagall I could feel her presence. I think I might be off because she is supposedly on her desk or on it. I can barely tell that she is here though. It's like an invisible shadow. I take my seat very confused. I've never been wrong before. Wait there is a cat on the desk. Is Professor the cat? But that's not possible. People can't turn into animals or can they? Did I read it somewhere? No; I read about centaurs which are completely different. All of these questions totally confuse me. A jab at my side brings me back to reality. I look at George who is next to me and next to him is Fred.

"Pay attention Kate. Class is about to start."

When I look back to the front if the classroom. I see the cat changed into Professor McGonagall.

"Hello class. Looks like we have the Gryffindors and the Slytherins. Now please get out a quill and parchment and we will start class. Yes Mr. ..."

"Lee Jordan Professor. How did you change into a cat?"

"Ah excellent question Mr. Jordan. I can turn into a cat because I'm an amingus. An amingus can change into an animal by their will. Yes Miss."

"Kate Granger Professor. Can anybody be an amingus?"

"Most people that are aminguses are born with the skill. It is very hard to turn into one on your own. If you can change you have to register at the Ministry of Magic. Okay now lets get on with the lesson. Today we are going to learn how to transfigure objects into different things. Now please start taking notes."

I dip my quill in the ink and start writing what she is saying. I don't really pay attention much because I have already read all of it. Next we go to double potions. I'm really excited because it seems cool. We walk down into the dungeons. I walk into the classroom and realize that we are with the Slytherins again. Great the Slytherins are so annoying and I barely even know them and already I can't stand them. Professor Snape walks into the classroom and he is scary looking but has a good soul. Fred and George have a mischievous soul and grins. I just know that they are up to something. I lightly hit them both.

"Hey what was that for?" they ask in unison.

"For grinning like you have an idea for a prank. It's only the first day so I wouldn't even try. "

"Fine but we will get you for stopping us love." whispers George in my ear.

"I would like to see you try." Snape does attendance and when he gets to me confusion crosses over his soul and face for a brief second but it is gone as quickly as it came.

Potions is actually a fun class. I like making the potions. George and Fred struggle a little bit. I wish I could help them but I'm not that good at least I don't think I am. I am the first one done in class. Now I'm just sitting here waiting for everyone to finish up. Snape starts walking over to me. Oh god! I hope he doesn't do anything.

"Miss..."

"Granger" I whisper barely being heard.

"Miss Granger why aren't you doing anything?"

"I finished the potion sir. "

"Finished? Hmm let's see about that." Snape looks at the potion. The potion is the sleeping draught potion. He takes a vial and dips it into the potion.

"You got lucky Miss Granger. I would like to talk to you after class." I nod my head very nervously. In the muggle world when I had to stay after class I always got in trouble for something that I didn't do. I really hope that I don't get in trouble here too. Oh no, my hair I can't let it change color not in class. I wrinkle my nose as I concentrate on it not changing. Class is finally over but I don't want it to be.

"Kate do you want us to wait for you?" asked George.

"No it's okay. You can go ahead and save me a seat."

"Okay." George grabs my hand and squeezes it. I squeeze back reassuring him that I will be fine.

George is the last one to leave the classroom. He took his time to put away his books.

"Miss Granger. You may come to my desk now."

"Yes sir" I go up to his desk not noticing that my hair went full silver.

"Ahh just like your mother. Not noticing what is happening with her hair. Lets see if I remember correctly silver is for nervousness am I correct?"

"Ye-yes sir. You knew my mother?"

"Yes I knew Amelia. She lived near myself and Lily Evans who happened to be your moms best friend. She lived with those annoying muggles surprisingly since she was a pure blood."

"They aren't annoying!"

"Seems you made a special bond with them."

"Only one sir."

"A shame. Your mom and I were close considering that we were both friends with Lily. You mostly look like your prat of a father. That's also a shame. Oh well at least you got her talent for potions. You may leave now."

"Yes professor"

**Turns out that Snape knows her mother Amelia. The other chapters will be coming fast because I wrote them out. Just taking me awhile to transfer them onto the computer. Good bye for now.**

**GW16.**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Harry potter series. I only own Kate and Amelia.**

******* Chapter 5: George POV*******

"George what took you so long to come out?" questions Fred as soon as I walk out of the classroom.

"Everything fell out of my bag."

"Don't lie to me George."

"Fine. I was making sure that Kate was okay. Happy now?"

"Yes. Checking to make sure your GIRLFRIEND is okay huh?"

"She isn't my girlfriend!" My face getting red.

"Yeah okay. But you do like her!"

"No I don't!"

"Man what is with you and lying today mate?"

"Nothing. Come on let's go to the Great Hall. We have to save Kate a seat."

"She will sit next to you" he runs away after he said that. I run after him yelling his name. After about 10 minutes Kate walks into the great hall and finds us. She sits down next to me smiling.

"Thanks for saving a seat for me guys" she says.

"No problem Kate. What classes do we have homework in again?" I ask.

"All of the ones we have had so far." sighs Fred. Who is sitting across from us.

We went through the rest of classes and now we are going to our last class of the day. We are having the riding lessons class with Madam Hooch. The broomsticks are on the ground and Madam Hooch tells us that we have to say 'up'. My broomstick comes up after saying it a couple of times. It took Kate once to get her broom up. That's so not fair.

"As long as you stay on the quidditch pitch you can fly around. You aren't allowed to go higher than the hoops." says Madam Hooch

"Come on Fred lets chase Kate." Fred turns to me giving me a mischievous grin. He takes off after Kate.

"Fred what are you doing?" screams Kate flying away from Fred. "George HELP ME!"

"Can't do that love. This is payback." I retort back going after Kate.

"I'm sorry guys. Come on don't do this to me." She pleads back to us.

Wow she is amazing at flying. She is easily dodging around people. She goes down to the ground and stops. Her hair is wind-swept and it looks so pretty. I love that she keeps her hair brown. Kate's eyes are a deep blue and they pop out-will not the eyeballs just the color-making you look at them. It's the first thing that you notice on her. She really isn't that tall but that's okay. She is beautiful; I can't get enough of her. Wait I'm staring at her.

"George are you okay mate?" Whispers Fred.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"That was so much fun!" says a bouncing Kate.

"Have you ever flowen before?" I ask.

"No"

"How?! You were amazing!"

"You really think so?"

"Yes!" Fred and I say at the same time.

"Thanks."

After that Madam Hooch whistles and we go back inside the common room. When we walk back to the common room. I start to think. How does Kate have a wizard uncle but is muggleborn? Also can't only wizard children be metamorphmagus. I have a feeling that Kate is hiding something from Fred and me. Looks like I'm going to have to find out later. Maybe I will ask while we are doing homework. When I was thinking I wasn't really paying attention and end up bumping into Kate.

"George!" She stumbles forward almost falling on the floor but I manage to grab her hand pulling her up and into me. I hold her. She smells really nice like vanilla and lavender. I finally notice that she is tapping me.

"George. You can let go of me now."

"Oh sorry"

"It's okay. Thanks for catching me. I would hate to have gotten hurt today."

"Yeah. " I rub the back of my neck awkwardly.

"Lets go into the common room now." We go through the hike and see that everyone is in the common room.

"It is packed in here mate. Why don't we go to the library" I say. Fred and Kate nod and we leave for the library. I don't know if I should ask Kate about her life in the library. I should probably do it after dinner in the common room. When it clears out a bit.

*********2 HOURS LATER***********  
We just finished dinner in the great hall. Now we are sitting in front of the fireplace. I'm surprised that nobody sits over here it's a nice spot. Kate is sitting against the couch that I'm on and Fred and Lee are in the chairs. I offered Kate to sit on the couch with me but she wanted to sit on the floor. Very odd! Finally I decide to ask.

"Kate are you hiding something from us?" Fred and Lee glare at me.

"Yes." You can barely hear her say it but I did.

"Why are you hiding something?"

"Because it weird and different."

"Can you tell us please?"

"Fine. I'm not muggleborn. I'm a pure blood. I was adopted by the Grangers because my parents couldn't have me." I can hear in her voice that she isn't saying the full truth but I don't want to push her into telling me so I will just leave it at that.

"Okay. You know you don't have to his anything from us. We like you for you not your home life or blood status."

"Really?" She sounds so innocent.

"Yes really." We all say together.

"Thanks guys that means a lot to me. I'm really glad you asked me that George I don't know if I would have said anything to you guys. I think I'm going to head to bed now. Goodnight guys." She gets up and walks into the girls dormitory.

"Bloody hell George we could have lost her as a friend." Fred yells at me after Kate leaves.

"What were you thinking?" Yells Lee.

"I'm sorry guys. I just found it strange and we didn't lose her as a friend anyway so it's okay."

"Yeah that's true."

**I'm so so so so so so so sorry that it took me forever to update I feel like I'm a horrible horrible person. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. The next chapter will be better I promise ~GW16**


End file.
